Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with microphones, as an example.
Heretofore, in this field, acoustical signals have been converted into analog electrical signals and fed to an electronic amplifier. The processing of analog signals introduces distortion. Conversion of analog signals to digital form also introduces distortion. Acoustic and mechanical distortion and analog noise in recording also can disadvantageously occur.
Accordingly, improvements which overcome any or all of the problems are presently desirable.